kyattounindenteyandeefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Fight
For the track see Black Fight (track) | Lyricist = Watanabe Natsumi | Composer = Hara Kazuhiro (原 一博) | Arrangement = Hara Kazuhiro (原 一博) }} Song can be heard in 53rd episode during the Yattarou vs Karamaru fight. =Lyrics= Notes: * First 22 lines are the first part of Black Fight (track) - they can be heard in the episode. * The rest on the song can be heard of the 3rd part of Black Fight (track) Japanese lyrics 満月を横切る　謀反の黒い影 戦いの戦慄　高鳴る胸騒ぎ 闇に託した　Just gonna be 災いの　Seacret game 轟く罠に　揺れて Black fight！　暗闇のSuper star 邪悪を　仕掛けて Black fight！　暗闇のSuper star 怪しく　輝く たくらみの翼　果てなく舞い上がれ 夢なんていらない　平和は幻さ 憎しみだけが　Just breakin'heart 永遠の　Lucky sign 孤独が潜む　夜へ Black fight！　暗闇のSuper star 謎めく　支配者 Black fight！　暗闇のSuper star 悪へと　さすらう Black fight！　暗闇のSuper star 邪悪を　仕掛けて Black fight！　暗闇のSuper star 怪しく　輝く Black fight！　暗闇のSuper star 謎めく　支配者 Black fight！　暗闇のSuper star 悪へと　さすらう Black fight！　暗闇のSuper star 邪悪を　仕掛けて Black fight！　暗闇のSuper star 怪しく　輝く Black fight！　暗闇のSuper star 謎めく　支配者… Romanization and translation Mangetsu o yokogiru muhon no kuroi kage Tatakai no senritsu taka naru munasawagi Yami ni taku shita Just gonna be Wazawai no Seacret secret game Todoroku wana ni yurete Black fight! Kurai yami no Super star Ja aku o shikakete Black fight! Kurai yami no Super star Ayashiku kagayaku Takurami no tsubasa hate naku mai agare Yume nante iranai heiwa wa maboroshi sa Nikushimi dake ga Just breakin'heart Eien no Lucky sign Kodoku ga hisomu yoru e Black fight! Kurai yami no Super star Nazomeku shihaisha Black fight! Kurai yami no Super star Aku e to sasurau Black fight! Kurai yami no Super star Ja aku o shikakete Black fight! Kurai yami no Super star Ayashiku kagayaku Black fight! Kurai yami no Super star Nazomeku shihaisha Black fight! Kurai yami no Super star Aku e to sasurau Black fight! Kurai yami no Super star Ja aku o shikakete Black fight! Kurai yami no Super star Ayashiku kagayaku Black fight! Kurai yami no Super star Nazomeku shihaisha... The black shadow of rebellion closes on the full moon Shudder from the fight; the sound of chaos is rising The dark strategy of war is just gonna be A secret game of calamity The roar of the trap will shake you Black fight! Super star of black darkness Wickedness wages war Black fight! Super star of black darkness Shining suspiciously The wings of the plot dance up to the pinnacle Dreams are nothing; peace is just an illusion Only hatred remains; just a breakin' heart An eternally lucky sign Going towards the night in hidden solitude Black fight! Super star of black darkness An enigmatic ruler Black fight! Super star of black darkness Evil is wandering forward Black fight! Super star of black darkness Wickedness wages war Black fight! Super star of black darkness Shining suspiciously Black fight! Super star of black darkness An enigmatic ruler Black fight! Super star of black darkness Evil is wandering forward Black fight! Super star of black darkness Wickedness wages war Black fight! Super star of black darkness Shining suspiciously Black fight! Super star of black darkness An enigmatic ruler... Comments ↑ The Black Fight track consisits of 3 parts with no clear "border", therefor the approximate length is given: 3:31 time [[Black Fight (track)| Black Fight track], minus the length of Yami no Yon Nin Shu song =References= *http://nunagasea.net/nns/chronicle/1980/1990/teyandee/blackfight.htm *http://www.edoropolis.org/tsimsiean/lyrics-black_fight_r&t.htm